Rukia And the Pool Of DOOM
by sora12212
Summary: Ichigo decides to take Rukia swimming, but do you think a soul reaper can swim? Let's see what happens to Rukia when she responds to the Pool of DOOM.


**Hello! Have you ever wondered what would happen if Ichigo took Rukia to a swimming pool? Read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in ANY POSSIBLE way, I JUST. DON'T. And I don't own the quote: "Pikachu! I choose you!" I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

"Ichigo? Where are we going?"

Rukia was walking alongside Ichigo on the sidewalk, they were taking a route she'd never walked before, so she felt a bit curious where they were going.

"To a suprise. Why? It's blasting hot out here, so I decided we could go to a special place." Ichigo replied.

He wore a white T shirt with a little brown chocolate stain on its side, with shorts she'd never seen him wear before, he carried a duffel bag, she'd seen him stuff towels in it, and Yuzu's one piece swimsuit in it.

"A special place? What do you mean?" The raven-haired girl asked. She wore the dark blue dress Uryu made her, when they left the Soul Society.

Ichigo smiled at Rukia. "I think you'll like it, as far as I know, you've never done it before."

Rukia felt a bit of irritation rise up. "Yeah? So what would you know? I've lived far longer than you!" She folded her arms and stared ahead. Her lips quirked a bit.

Ichigo glanced at her and frowned. "Jeez, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Ichigo asked, as they entered a building that read, "KARAKURA SWIMMING POOL" the orange-haired boy walked near the boy's bathroom. "Just change into this!" He chucked Yuzu's swimsuit at Rukia.

Rukia caught it in her hand, it had randbow sunbursts and tie-dyes on the swimsuit, not exactly her style, but what the hell. She looked up at Ichigo blankly. "And put yout clothes in a locker!" He added, going into the boy's locker room.

The violet-eyed child gave out an exasperated sigh and entered the girl's locker room.

* * *

Rukia walked out of the room, feeling exposed. Jeez, who wears this kinda thing?

Ichigo was already done with taking off his clothes, he didn't have his shirt on, once he spotted Rukia, he beckoned her with his head by swaying it to the side, and began walking towards another door.

She followed him closely, observing every detail. What are they going to do?

Ichigo stepped out and threw out his arms. "The pool!" Ichigo cheered. "C'mon Rukia!" He exclaimed, as he ran forward. And looked at the water longingly. "Rukia! You jump in first!" He smiled happily, as Rukia stepped forward to the edge, looking at the rectangle shaped pool. And all the people in it.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at Ichigo. "...I'm not going in there."

Ichigo's smile faded. "Ugh, I guess we can go back, and-PYSCH!" He yelled, pushing Rukia in. "Haha!" He jumped in along with her, doing a cannon ball. He began cracking up when Rukia came back at the top, flailing her arms around like a psycho. "Ichigo!" She went underwater, but came back up instantly, coughing, she added, "I-" She spat out a mouthful of water. "Can't, touch the bottom!" She screeched. "I don't know how! Ichigo! You're trying to drown me!"

Ichigo sweatdropped. "It's called, swimming, genius." He picked up Rukia by the back of her swimsuit, or Yuzu's swimsuit. "You don't need to panic. It's just water."

An anger mark appeared on the petite soul reaper. "Ichigo!" Growled Rukia.

Ichigo just dropped her and climbed out of the water, she flailed around in the water again, causing a commotion getting water all over everybody. "Here, I'll pick you up."

Spluttering and coughing, she held her hand out, and Ichigo grabbed it, he began lifting her up, and once Rukia was halfway out of the water, she was about to get her foot on the ledge, but then Ichigo let go of her hand. She squealed as she fell back in the water. "Oops, sorry Rukia. Didn't mean to do that." He apologized sarcastically.

Rukia gasped as she clutched the ledge, heaving herself up and out of the water. "Ichigo! Are you trying to DROWN me?" Rukia snarled.

Ichigo just shrugged and put an arm over his face as a giant splash exploded throughout the entire pool. "You pervert!" Ichigo removed his arm and saw Tatsuki and Chizuru grappling in the water, Tatsuki obviously winning, while Orihime stood on the edge, blushing radiantly.

Rukia's hair was all strewn around, the bottom of her hair, that usually spiked out, now hung low and smooth, and the one piece of her that was always in her face, went straight down, dripping wet.

Ichigo laughed at Rukia's angered appearance. "Here Rukia, come with me." He grabbed her wrist.

"No! Let me go, Ichigo! I don't wanna go back in there! No! Stop it!" She complained, even though Ichigi completely ignored her, carrying her up a ladder, her struggling made it seem as though he were kidnapping her.

"Let go, let go, LET GO!" The raven-haired child shrieked.

He pushed her to the edge of a long board that was high above the pool, it held her there steady, Ichigo standing near the ladder. "I'm not getting off this thing until you jump!" Ichigo taunted.

Rukia glared at him. "Uhh..." She mumbled. "I...Uh..."

"Rukia! I choose YOU!"

Rukia turned to glance at Ichigo, but was bounced off the diving board. "Ichigooo!" She yelled, before plunging in the water. Ichigo dived out a bit farther than her, splashing into the water.

Orihime saw the entire scene unfold. "Ichigo?" She began laughing once she realized what he said to Rukia.

Rukia began gasping once she reached the surface, screaming like a maniac. "Ichigo! Help me! I. Am. Going. To. DROWN!" She screeched.

Ichigo sweatdropped. "How nice Rukia. How nice."

* * *

**THIS WAS TURNING OUT TO BE REEEEALLLY LONG, so I needed to finish it, I bet the "Rukia! I choose YOU!" Thing made you LYAO.**


End file.
